Problem: Emily drove her car for $2$ kilometers on each of the past $3$ days. How many kilometers did Emily drive her car altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Emily went driving. The product is $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 3\text{ days}$ $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 3\text{ days}= 6\text{ kilometers}$ Emily driven a total of $6$ kilometers.